Promise me
by iPerf3ct
Summary: Promise me... promise u will always be here with me? I promise... cross my heart and swear to die When the bands come together, Erza and Gray never realized they had been friends for a long time. The promise they mad when they were younger,was their only secret,they were the ones who only knew, until one day Gray heard the promise that brought them together
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Im iPerf3ct! Im on with a new story... yep GrayZa!  
i love them!  
anyways lets continue!

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Gray!Where are you going?" A scarlet haired girl asked.  
**__**"Somewhere Erza.."Gray replied,a sad look on his face.  
**__**"But Gray..." She looked down, eyes brimming with tears.  
**__**"Erza..." Gray felt sorry for leaving her.  
**__**"Nevermind!" Erza put on a tough expression, "Gray,promise me..promise you will be with me again!"**_

_**"Erza...I promise." Gray said hugging her.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Yes." Gray hugged her tightly and stroked her scarlet hair,"Your always with me and i'm always with you Erza."  
"Goodbye Gray.."  
"Erza,**_** goodbye."**

* * *

Erza's pov:

Gray... I miss him... It's been 10 years since then.. **We**became famous, Lucy,Wendy,Mirajane and me are all band mates... studying in Magnolia's top school  
Fairy Academy... Our band name was called Infinite Scarlet... I was the lead singer... I wonder where is Gray even at? All i knew that there was a certain  
jerk that has the same name as him... He promised...

No one's pov:

"Erza-san! Mirajane-san is calling for you!" Wendy yelled up the top floor.  
"Hai! 5 more minutes!" Erza called back.

The band was staying in the huge mansion because of their popularity and Erza's and Lucy's family are rich. Their everyday routine consists of a heavy sleeper  
Lucy, an early Mira and Wendy and Erza who takes so long to dress up. Erza walked down with her hair tied into a ponytail. Lucy came down,eyes tired.  
Mira just smiled at them, Mirajane was the oldest and mature in the house, she was 18 years old, Erza is the second,Lucy then Wendy and their puppy Pookie(idk why that name is cute).

"Pookie, come here!" Erza cooed him towards her.

"Pookie's getting all the love and attention isn't he?" Mira smiled.

"Of course he is, i never seen Erza being nice to a boy once" Lucy added on.

"Hmph, what's that supposed to mean?" Erza replied.

"Oh look at the time! we are going to be late soon!" Wendy

cried out.

The girls immediately took their bags and ran towards their car and drove to school. 

* * *

"10 minutes left to spare," Lucy said panting.

The girls ran all the way to the hallway where their biology class is.

4 hot boys appeared from the shadows.

"Well,well,well." The tall one said, he had dark blue hair and a smirk plastered on his face

"Gehee," A boy with lots of piercings,snickered.

"Oh,Luce!" a salmon haired boy said(or would it be pink? Natsu:HEY!).

"Wendy..." A young boy said.

The girls stared up at them, all brushing off their imaginary dirt.

"Gray, we don't have time for you." Erza replied.

"Gejeel, go play somewhere else." Mirajane said, looking away.

"Natsu, why don't you and your PINK hair move out of the way?" Lucy said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Romeo, go play with another Juliet, because i'm not her," Wendy looked at him, glaring.

The boys and the girls had a glaring competition, except for Romeo and Natsu as they were sad that their girls hate them.  
Gray and Erza, Mira and Gajeel, Scary!

"Come on Erza, don't do this." Gray said playfully, twirling her hair.

"I-" Erza was cut off by the bell.

"Saved by the bell huh?" Gray said to her.

"That should be my sentence," Erza whispered to hereslf.

* * *

Okie that's enough... Fave and review! man it took me quite the time to type all this... I love to write this tomorrow.. BYEE~!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not dead! I'm just busy! Sorry! Here's a new chapter!  
I Dont't own any CHARACTERS

* * *

Previously...

"That should be my sentence.." Erza said.

The girls went to their respective classes but Erza has one certain boy on her mind, Gray Fullbuster, oh he angers her.  
Gray strolled in class to see all eyes at him even the strict teacher.

"Mr Fullbuster, would you KINDLY sit beside Erza?" Ms Ur said.

Erza groaned, she hated him, him sitting beside her was her worst nightmare. Gray walked over to her, smirking.  
He sat down and stared at Erza. Erza wanted to punch him badly, she felt him staring at her, she turned to look at him,seeing him makes  
her blush crazily too.

"Erza-chan, what do you want from me?" Gray asked, grinning.  
"Eh?!" Erza said furiously, she hated that nickname he gave her," please do not call me that."  
"Does it anger you?"  
"Yes it does,bastard."  
"whoa, don't say that it hurts my heart." Gray faked a hurt expression.

* * *

After lots of lessons :D,

The girls met up all giving the same expression, an angry face.

"Man! This is horrible! Natsu's my lab partner!" Lucy groaned, putting her hand at her forehead,shaking her head.  
"Well, Romeo sits beside me.." Wendy said,sulking.  
"Mr Red colored fox sits beside me too, he kept on showing that weird face, i wanna slap him!" Mirajane said., crossing her arms.

Erza kept quiet. She was in a deep thought.

"Say Erza, what about you?" Lucy asked.

"Mr ice cream cone is sitting beside me, thanx to Ms Ur..." Erza said, sighing.

The girls walked to the cafeteria and saw a huge crowd of girls next to the boys. They were signing and giving autographs.

"OMG! Look there's Erza!" A fan boy screamed.

Soon, the girls were too surrounded. They managed to escape to their table. They ate in peace.

"Erza, how come you do not get fat, you always eat Strawberry Cheesecake.." Lucy asked, surprised.

"I don't know..." Erza said.

The boys saw the girls and walked towards them.

"Mind if we joined?" Gray asked.

"Yes, please leave." Erza said.

"Come on Erza my love, don't decline." Gray winked at her.

Erza shivered, she hated him,always and forever.

"Luce, please?" Natsu asked.

"No!" Lucy said slapping his wrist.

"Mira baby, let us sit can ya?" Gajeel asked.

Mirajane did not hesitate to slap his face.

"Don't call me that you bloody bastard." Mirajane said.

Romeo just kept quiet, he didn't want to anger Wendy.

RING!

"Sorry boys, lesson time." Erza said happily.

The boys groaned, they hated when the bell always interrupt them. 

* * *

After school,

"You guys go first.." Erza said. The others nodded and left.

Erza walked towards the river where she and the person had promised.  
She sighed, always wondering if he would ever come back.  
Gray was wandering around,he noticed a familiar red haired lady by the river.

"Erza!" Gray shouted,carrying a grin.

She turned around, she saw Gray.

"Sorry, i have to leave." She said.

"Erza, why are you alone?" Gray asked.

" I never knew there was a side where you care for me." Erza smirked and turned her back at him.

"Well.." Gray said but decided to not continue. He didn't want to tell her why.

"Well?" She asked

"Look at the time, I have to go back!" Gray said,rushing off. 

* * *

Next will be a NaLu scene!

Natsu: What's NaLU?  
Lucy: 0.0 Why NaLu?  
Me:Coz i like it!  
Natsu: Tell me what's NaLu?  
Lucy: Thank god he doesn't know!  
Me: ITS You an-  
iPerfect's mouth covered by Lucy.

Fave,Follows and Reviews are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! I'm iPerf3ct with a damn slow computer right now, instead, a freaking slow browser...

Lucy:NOOOO! NOT NALU!

Natsu and Gray: what is NaLu?

Erza: Oh? Its natsu and lucy...

Natsu: EHHH? Why me?

Gray:HAHAHA!

Me: gray you do realise that you are no better, this is you and Erza's fanfic...

Gray:Shit...

Happy: AYE! We do not belong to her... or else she would have made so much romance happen...

* * *

Previously,  
" Look at the time, I have to go back!" Gray said, rushing off.

"Eh?"Erza said, confused," What's up with him?"

Erza just quietly walked back to her place, wondering what had happened just now.  
She shook her head, telling herself that he is just a jerk and a jerk to her. She opened the doors to her house.  
Lucy was watching a romance series. Mirajane was cooking and Wendy was playing with her doll.

"Hey guys, I'm back..." Erza said.

"Welcome home." Mirajane said happily.

"Erza-san, how was your day?" Wendy asked.

"weird.." Erza replied, " Lucy, how's your novel?"

"Oh no! almost forgot it, shit." Lucy ran up to her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Why is it weird, Erza-san?" Wendy asked.

"Simple anwer, Gray.." She replied.

"Eh, GRAY FULLBUSTER?" Mirajane asked loudly.

Erza just sighed. 

* * *

Lucy's room,

She heard her phone message notification. She took her phone and read the message.

Msg...

**Natsu Dragneel: Luce, please don't be mad.**

Lucy Heartfilia: How the fuck did you know my phone number?

Natsu Dragneel: Luce, that is not it, I want you to know, I'm not like Gray..

Lucy Heartfilia: Sigh... I believe you... I guess...

Natsu Dragneel: Want to know something about Gray?

Lucy Heartfilia: No please..

Natsu Dragneel: It is related to your band mate too.

Lucy: Okie!

Natsu: Gray loves Erza, everytime he sleeps, he would call out her name. Next morning when we would ask, he said it was just  
a childhood friend, could the childhood friend be Erza?

Lucy: 0.0 That could be true...

Natsu: Well, Luce... Can you go on a date with me?Tomorrow?

Lucy: EHH?

Natsu: Please?

Lucy: Ok fine... just this once ok?

Natsu: Thankies, good night...

Lucy: Baii!  


* * *

****Lucy held her phone to her chest.. Blushing madly. She had just fallen in love with the dragon, the princess and the dragon.  
She decided to make it the first book she will ever publish. "Gray and Erza huh?" Lucy whispered to herself," Just like me and Natsu.."  
She smiled, looking through the messages again. A knock was heard on her door.

"Lucy, dinner's ready!" Mirajane said.

"I'll be out in a sec!" Lucy replied. 

* * *

**Me:THE ENDDD**

**Lucy: YAY! I'm still not going for a date with him..**

**Me: Come on Lucy, you like him, he likes you, its obvious.**

**Lucy: How about Gray and Erza?**

**Gray and Erza: HEY!**

**Natsu: Lucy, I like you!**

**Lucy: EHH?**

**Natsu: iPerf3ct said if i said it she will give me back Happy!**

**Lucy:... I WILL MURDER YOUUUU!**

**Gray: -.-" Anyways, Favorite**

**Erza: Follow**

**Happy: And Review!**

**Lucy: They!**

**Natsu: Are**

**My friend pops up..**

**My friend: Warmly**

**Me: Who the dafaq r u? Why is it your name is My Friend? Anyways, THEY ARE WARMLY WELCOMED! :DDDDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

iPerf3ct: GOMEN!

Gray: Where the hell have you been?

iPerf3ct: Exams duh -.-

Erza: I see...

Lucy: NATSU!

Natsu: A-a-a-aye?

Lucy: HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MESS!

Natsu: G-G-G-G-G-Gomen Luce

Happy: This is a little comedy skit...coz iPerf3ct's too lazy to write now

iPerf3ct:Its not me being lazy... its with SCHOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL

Gray: iPerf3ct... WHATS WITH THIS FIC?!

iPerfect: I DON'T KNOWWWWWWW

Erza: iPerf3ct Says shei s gonna start making another fic...

iPerfect: its called Facebook :P

Juvia: Juvia wants to know what this fic is, NOW!

Lucy: Its Gray and Erza duh...

Juvia: *shocked* GRAY-SAMA! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON JUVIA?

Gray: IM NOT EVEN YOUR BOYFRIEND

Natsu: HAHAHAHAHAHA ICICLE!

Erza: *sighs*

iPErf3ct: O.O Juvia, how did you find this fic out? i mean like i stole every electronic stuff you had..

Juvia: So that's why Juvia's things were missing!

Elfman: FIGHTING IS NOT A MAN!

iPerf3ct: *sighs* anyways guys... I'm going on hiatus mode... BYEEEEEE


End file.
